


Suomalainen Noita

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [16]
Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Satu Järvinen A Discovery of Witches ensimmäisellä kaudella.[Finnish only fic; English translation fic for Satu updates soon]





	1. Syyspäiväntasaus

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Finnish Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552040) by [Nocticola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola)



> Huvitti kirjoittaa suomeksi tänään, ja sitten teki mieli kirjoittaa koko kaudesta vähän syvemmin, joten jokainen jakso saa yhden kappaleen näillä näkymin.

Satu Järvinen on tehnyt paljon töitä päästäkseen tähän pisteeseen. Hänen mummonsa opetti hänelle kaiken noituudesta mitä tiesi, ja loput hän opetteli itse. Hän vieläkin muistaa ne lapsuuden päivät, jotka hän käytti lentämisen oppimiseen. Hän on voimakas ja ansainnut paikkansa Kongregaatiossa.

Jo vuosia Satu on asunut yksin mökissä järven rannalla, jotta hän voisi harjoitella ja käyttää voimiaan ongelmitta. Mutta se ei ole mitenkään outoa Suomessa. Kaikki haluaisivat asua näin, lähellä luontoa rauhassa. Suomi on hyvä paikka piilotella. 

Satu on valmistautumassa syyspäiväntasaukseen. Tämä päivä antaa hänen voimilleen ylimääräistä potkua ja se tuntuu hyvältä. Revontulet auttavat myös. Joskus hän viettää hetken vain nauttimassa Suomen luonnosta. 

Mutta hän aikoi viettää tämän päivän yksin. Kenenkään ei pitäisi olla täällä. Joten kun Satu huomaa vieraan miehen maillaan ase kädessä, hän toivoo, että hänen aikansa on tullut. No, vierailla miehillä ei ole mitään oikeutta muutenkaan tulla hänen mailleen aseistettuina, huutelemassa hänen noituudestaan niin kuin se olisi paha asia. Hän heittää puukkonsa metsästäjän jalkaan ja polttaa hänet tulessa. Jokamiehenoikeuksillakin on rajansa. 

Satu tietenkin tuntee Peter Knoxin Kongregaation päänoidan. Hän ei ole yllättynyt siitä, että tämä oli melkein järjestetty juttu. Mutta Satu ei kadu sitä mitä hän teki. Hän ei ole häirinnyt ketään paikallista, joten tämä satunnainen juoppo, jonka mielestä on järkevää tulla niin kutsutun noidan luokse ja yrittää tappaa häntä todennäköisesti ansaitsi kohtalonsa. Knoxin mainitsema häiriintymä ei myöskään ole hänelle yllätys.

He matkustavat Englantiin, Oxfordiin ja maisemat ovat kauniita, mutta erilaisia kuin mihin Satu on tottunut. He löytävät paikallisen noidan Gillianin Oxfordista ja Sadusta tuntuu kuin hän olisi henkivartija. Hän pitää siitä tunteesta. Hän on myös hyvin kiinnostunut tästä Diana Bishopista. Bishop. Hänen täytyy olla todella voimakas. Satu odottaa innolla Dianan tapaamista ja matkaansa Venetsiaan. Hän on työskennellyt koko elämänsä tätä varten. Hänestä tuntuu, että ajat muuttuvat pian. Hän ei malta odottaa mitä hän saa selville.


	2. Sinun reikäsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suomalaisia loitsuja ja Dianan tapaaminen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pikaisesti kirjoitettu Suomen itsenäisyyspäivän kunniaksi! Hyvää Suomi101:ta!
> 
>  
> 
> (Alkuperäinen loitsu: Luojani, sinun reikääsi. Avustajani)

Mitä enemmän Satu kuulee Diana Bishop'istä, sitä uteliaammaksi hän tulee. Bishop'in suku on vanha ja vahva (Satu aistii Dianan oman vahvuuden kaukaakin) ja Ashmole 782 on vastaus niin moneen kysymykseen, että Satu odottaa innolla Dianan tapaamista ja hänen kanssaan työskentelyä. Tietysti Diana haluaa tehdä yhteistyötä Kongregaation kanssa kunhan hän ymmärtää asioiden oikean laidan. 

Satu on vähän innoissaan, mutta huolissaan kun Knox ei saanutkaan Diana heidän puolelleen helposti. Mutta se antaa hänelle mahdollisuuden näyttää taitonsa. Hän seuraa Dianaa tämän lenkillä ja hän on vaikuttunut. 

_Satu: Se oli nopeaa. Mitä olet tehnyt kädellesi? Luulen, että kirja teki tämän sinulle, kun avasit sen._ Mielenkiintoista. 

_Diana Bishop: Kuka sinä olet? Olit kirjastossa._

_Satu: Sinä olit magneetti sille. Taika vetää taikaa puoleensa. Mutta sinun taikasi on piilotettu._ Vielä mielenkiintoisempaa. Mitähän hänelle on tehty? 

Satu nauttii siitä, että voi vihdoin lopettaa tämän vieraan kielen käytön ja käyttää oman taikansa kieltä, suomea. Hän haluaa tietää, mikä Diana on naisiaan. **Luojani, avustajani. Näytä minulle aukko/reikä** hänen mieleensä. Taikuus haluaa olla yksinkertaista, suomalainen taikuus erityisesti. Joskus siinä katoaa nuanssit, mutta taika on taikuutta. 

_Satu: Joku teki sinulle jotain. Oi. Sinä teit sen itsellesi._

Diana ei ole näköjään yhtä kiinnostunut mysteeristään kuin Satu ja hän kääntyy aikoakseen lähteä pois. 

_Satu: Pelkäätkö vainoa? Siitäkö tämä johtuu?_

_Diana Bishop: En ennen kuin nyt. Sinä olet Peter Knox'in kanssa. Kerro hänelle, että en hanki hänelle hänen kirjaansa._

_Satu: Tämä ei liity pelkästään siihen kirjaan. Tämä liittyy myös sinuun._

Se saa Dianan viimeistään lähtemään. Satu katsoo hänen peräänsä. Todella kiinnostavaa.

***

Satu seuraa salaa vierestä kun Knox'in yritys saada Diana heidän puolelleen epäonnistuu taas. Dianan taika on vahvaa mutta hallitsematonta. Satua kiinnostaa todella nähdä mihin Diana pystyy kun hän hallitsee täysiä voimiaan.

*** 

Seuraavana päivänä Satulla on taas tapaaminen Knox'in kanssa, joten Satu menee siihen samaan ravintolaan, jossa he olivat aiemmin ja syö rauhallisesti odottaessaan Knox'in paluuta. Ruoka täällä on kyllä hyvää. Hän on tottunut pärjäämään omillaan ja Suomen luonnon antimilla, mutta joskus on mukava syödä kunnon pihvi mitä ei tarvinnut itse tappaa.

Peter Knox palaa sen saman aran noidan kanssa, jota Satu uhkaili edellisenä päivänä. 

_Peter Knox: Oi, anteeksi. Teitä ei ole taidettu esitellä. Tämä on neiti Järvinen. Hän on meidän uusin Kongregaation jäsen."_

Kun omassa nimessa on mukamas outoja kirjaimia, ulkomaalaisilla on aina vaikeuksia ääntämisen kanssa, joten Satu antaa sen olla. Mutta on se kyllä aika ärsyttävää. Varsinkin kun 'Satu' nimessä ei ole mitään kovin vierasta. 

_Gillian: Oi! Vau. Onneksi olkoon!_

Jonkun rändomi noidan onnittelut eivät Satua kauheasti kiinnosta. Hyvä, että Knox jatkaa pian,

Peter Knox: No?

_Satu: Yritin katsoa hänen sisälleen."_ Satu pudistaa päätään Knox'in kysymättömälle kysymykselle. Mutta Satu ei voi olla lisäämättä, _Hän kiinnostaa minua._

Diana Bishop'illa on enemmän salaisuuksia, kuin hän itse tietääkään. Satu odottaa innolla niiden selvittämistä. 


	3. Kongregaation arkistot

Vihdoinkin, kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen, Satu pääsee vihdoinkin näkemään Kongregaation salaiset arkistot ja kokoushuoneen. Hän tuntee itsensä kotoisaksi matkustaessaan veneellä kohti Venetsiaa. Hän tuntee ja näkee taika esteen jo ennen kuin he saavuttavat sen, eikä sen katoaminen ole yllättävää.

Mikä on yllättävää on se, että arkistonhoitaja on ihminen.

 _Rico: "Rico Jean."_

_Satu: "Satu Järvinen."_ Rico ei yritä ääntää hänen nimeään ja se on hyvä.

_Rico: "Tervetuloa Kongregaatioon."_

_Satu: "Olet ihminen."_ Satu on vieläkin vähän ihmeissään tällaisesta valinnasta. Ihmisten ei pitäisi tietää heidän olemassaolostaan. Miksi yhdelle heistä on annettu näin tärkeä tehtävä?

_Rico: "Kongregaation hallinnointi on kulkenut suvun vanhimmalle pojalle jo vuosisatojen ajan."_

_Satu: "Onko sinulla sisaruksia?"_

_Rico: "Vanhempi sisko."_

_Satu: "No, hän on varmasti tyytyväinen."_ Ihmiset ja heidän vanhoilliset ja patriarkaattiset tapansa. Suvun tehtävän jatkoon sopii vain mies. Naurettavaa.

 _Rico: "Meidän työtämme on myös pitää tämä kaikki salassa ihmisiltä._ " 

Rico pysähtyy valtavan oven eteen ja Satu tuntee oven takaisen huoneen tärkeyden. _"Kongregaation kokoontumishuone,"_ Rico sanoo, turhaan. Satu tietää mikä ovi tämä on.

_Satu: "Haluan nähdä sisälle."_

_Rico: "Valitettavasti ette voi. Vain silloin kun Kogregaatiolla on sessio."_

Satu ei voi ottaa katsettaan irti Kongregaation ovesta. Hänellä on palava halu päästä sisään, saada oma paikkansa Kongregaation ympyrässä. 

Rico jatkaa rakennuksen esittelyä, mutta Satu tuskin kuuntelee häntä, _"Demonit ovat rakennuksen pohjoisosassa. Vampyyrit ovat tuolla. Ja tässä on noitien arkisto."_

Vihdoinkin. Täältä löytyy niin paljon tietoa noidista, loitsuista ja Kongregaation historiasta. Tämän vuoksi hän matkusti Venetsiaan. Täältä hän löytää etsimänsä. Hänen pitää vain antaa Kongregaation itsensä olla. Hän pääsee tuohon huoneeseen kyllin pian. 

*** 

Sen jälkeen kun Satu tapasi Dianan ja tämän oudot, kätketyt voimat, Satu on halunnut selvittää mikä Diana Bishop on noitiaan. Satu löytää vihdoin Rebecca Bishopin kansion ja alkaa tutkia sitä. Siellä on paljon Satulle hyödytöntä tietoa, mutta vihdoin hän löytää tietoja Dianasta. Hänet testattiin lapsena, mutta mitään voimia ei muka löytynyt. *Peter Knox* ei löytänyt hänen voimiaan. Hyvin outoa. 

Vielä oudompaa on paperi, jonka teksti on mustattu. Ei siinä mitään. Vähän taikapölyä ja oikea sanat korjaa tilanteen: 

_**Satu: "Näytä minulle. Näytä minulle. Näytä minulle! Näytä minulle! "**_ Teksti alkaa näkyä hitaasti ja Satu vahvistaa sanojaan ja niiden voimaan niin paljon, että kynttilät tärisevät. 

Valitettavasti hänen taikansa on herättänyt jonkun toisen mielenkiinnon. Ennen kuin Satu ehtii lukea ilmestynyttä tekstiä, vampyyri nappaa paperin hänen kädestään. 

Satun täytyy taas vaihtaa kieltä, vaikka on vähän inhoaa sitä 

Satu: _Tämä on meidän arkistomme. Se ei ole vampyyreille."_

Tuntematon vampyyri nappaa Satua kurkusta ja lukee paperista _Diana Bishopin testaus_.

Satun kurkkuun koskee ja hänen on vaikea hengittää, mutta hän tietää, mitä hänen pitää tehdä. Hän saa juuri ja juuri ulos sen sanan jota hän tarvitsee ja hän toistaa sitä kunnes paperin tyhjenee _**" Tuhoa, tuhoa, tuhoa."**_

Kun paperi on hyödytön, vampyyri päästää irti Satusta väkivaltaisesti.

 _Domenico: "Kuka on Diana Bishop?"_

Satu miettii miten hoitaa tämä tilanne. Hänen kurkkunsa on vielä kipeä ja hän ei ole varma kannattaako ottaa tähän mukaan vampyyrejä. Mutta hänellä ei ole paljon valinnanvaraa ja ehkä eripura vähentäisi vampyyrien valtaa. 

"Diana Bishop on noita Oxfordissa. Matthew Clairmont häiriköi häntä." 

Vampyyri näyttää kiinostuneelta. "Häiriköi?" 

"Kyllä. En tiedä miksi." 

"Eikö tuo paperi sanonut sinulle mitään?" 

Kurkun kipu on laantunut ja kiukku on vienyt sen paikan, "Noitien paperit kuuluvat noidille." 

Muutama sana ja liike ja Satu on heittänyt vampyyrin ulos arkistoista. Hän sulkee oven ja uudella loitsulla ( **"Lukittu"** ) se on kiinni ja pysyy. Rico tekee surkeaa työtä. Hänen siskonsa olisi varmasti parempi.

Satu odottaa kunnes hän on varma, että vampyyri on poissa. Sen jälkeen hän lähtee pois arkistosta. Hän sai muutaman vastauksen, mutta hänellä on vieläkin enemmän kysymyksiä. Mutta niiden täyttyy odottaa.


	4. Kongregaation tapaaminen ja hyökkäys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyvää suomen kielen päivää! (9.4)

Satu, Peter Knox ja vampyyrit odottavat demonien saapumista, jotta Satun ensimmäinen Kongregaation tapaaminen voi alkaa. Hän pystyy havaitsemaan milloin demonit saapuvat Kongregaation maille. Hän ei ole paljon kontaktissa demoneiden kanssa. Heidän voimansa ovat niin sattumanvaraisia ja hyödyttömiä, että Satu ei ymmärrä miksi he ottavat osaa noitien ja vampyyrien asioihin. Mutta häntä ei haittaa työskennellä heidän kanssaan kun on tarvis. 

_Satu Järvinen: ”Demoneita.”_

_Peter Knox: ”Kyllä. Tuo on Agatha Wilson. Heidän johtajansa.”_

_Satu: ”Ethän aio kertoa heille kirjasta?”_

_Peter Knox: “En tietenkään, mutta me tarvitsemme heidän tukensa.”_ Se on hyvä. Noitien pitäisi olla he, joiden pitäisi käsitellä Elämän Kirjaa. Ei pitäisi olla syytä antaa demoneiden olla siinä mukana, eikä varsinkaan vampyyreitä. Ainakaan vielä. 

_Knox: ”Agatha. Tule tapaamaan Satu Järvistä. Hän on Kongregaation uusi noita.”_

_Agatha: “Mukava tavata.”_

_Peter Knox: “Agatha aina kertoo meille, että meidän pitää nostaa naismääräämme. Se ei toimi hyvin vampyyri kollegoidemme kanssa.”_

_Satu: "Miksi?"_ Satu on aina kiinnostunut kuulemaan naisista, jotka pitävät ääntä tällaisista asioista. Hän tietää, että yliluonnollinen maailma on vieläkin konservatiivisempi kuin ihmisten maailma, ja hän itse nauttii sarkastisen kommentin heittämisestä silloin tällöin. 

_Agatha Wilson: “Minusta vaikuttaa siltä, että jokainen vampyyri joka on liittynyt viimeisen 900 vuoden aikana on ollut valkoinen mies.”_

_Baldwin: “Lopetitko, Agatha?”_

_Agatha: “Oikeastaan, Baldwin, minä vasta aloitin.”_

Vaikka hän onkin demoni, Sadusta tuntuu, että hän todella pitää Agathasta. 

Mutta hänen ajatuksensa demoneista ja naisten paikasta maailmassa täytyy jäädä kesken, koska on aika aloittaa tapaaminen. Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta kun hän käyttää Kongregaatio avainta. Se on pyhitetty hetki. Huoneeseen astuminen on kunnioitusta herättävää. Tähän päämäärään päästäkseen hän on työskennellyt niin pitkään. Hetki on vihdoin käsillä. Hän haluaa nauttia siitä. 

*** 

Koska Knox järjesti tämän tapaamisen, hän puhuu ensimmäisenä. Satu katsoo ihmetteleviä ilmeitä kaikkialla huoneessa, kun tapaamisen syy paljastuu ja se on kiehtovaa. Demonit ovat järkyttyneitä ja vampyyrit yrittävät myös näyttää siltä. 

Satu on suurimmaksi osaksi hiljaa. Hän on uusi ja hän vielä totuttelee paikkaansa. Hän on aina ollut tarkkaavainen kuuntelija ja tarkkailija. Hän tietää kun on hänen aikansa puhua. 

_Baldwin: "Hänen verilinjansa on kunniakas, eikö olekin?"_

_Joku jota Satu ei tunne kysyy: "Onko hän voimakas?"_

_”Satu: Ei. Hänet testattiin lapsena. Joten jos hänellä oli voima, se olisi huomattu silloin.”_

Peter Knox vaihtaa aihetta melkein äkkijyrkästi ja se on Sadusta epäilyttävää. Knox oli mukana testaamassa Dianaa lapsena. Mitä hän piilottelee? Sanoiko Satu jotain mitä hänen ei olisi pitänyt? 

Baldwin mainitsee Kirjan. Miten hän pääsi selville siitä ja Dianasta? Uteliaisuutta herättävää. Knox vaikuttaa yhtä ällistyneeltä kuin Satu on. Mistähän Baldwin saa tietonsa? Tämä tapaaminen ei selvästikään ole menossa kenenkään suunnitelmien mukaan. 

*** 

Kongregaation aikoo lähettää edustajan, varmaankin vampyyrin. Tämä antaa Sadulle aikaa keskustella tapaamisen tapahtumista Peterin kanssa. Hän löytää hänet noitien kirjastosta. 

_Satu: "Miksi et kertonut minulle, että testasit Diana Bishopin lapsena? Et huomannut hänen voimaansa. Miten se on mahdollista?"_ Sadun on vaikea ymmärtää miten se olisi voinut tapahtua. Hän on aistinut Dianan voiman itsekin. Dianassa on jotakin outoa. Onko Knox jotenkin mukana siinä? 

Peter ei vastaa ja ennen kuin Satu voi kysyä enempää, hän tekee loitsun joka lähtee kurkusta, ja Satu ei pysty liikkumaan, hän on jäätynyt paikalleen. Hän voi vain tuntea kauhua, koska häntä vastaan on hyökännyt, joka jonka pitäisi olla hänen puolellaan. 

_Peter Knox: "Liikkeeseen yllytetty. Lepää mikä on ja mikä tulee olemaan. [Inhala] Kaikki olemassa olevat asiat levätköön."_

Knox liikkuu Sadun kehon ympärillä ja pakottaa sen kääntymään hänen suuntaansa. Satu näkee pallon, jota hän käyttää hänen kontrolloimiseensa. 

_Knox: "Toin sinut tänne liitolaisena. En siksi että voisit etsiä tietoa, jota käyttää minua vastaan. "_

Knox heittää hänet pöytää vasten ja papereita lentää ympäri huonetta, Sadun selkään koskee osuman vuoksi. Hän tuntee voiman pakottavan häntä pöytää vasten. Kipu on sietämätön ja tieto siitä, että hän ei voi pysäyttää Knoxin tekee siitä pahempaa. 

_Knox: "Kun noita ei suostunut vetoamaan Salemin vainoissa, ihmiset murskasivat heidät kuoliaaksi painoilla. Pitäisikö minun kohdella sinua niin kuin ihminen?”_

Sadulla on vaikeuksia hengittää samalla kun Knox tuo pallon lähemmäs ja lähemmäs hänen naamaansa. Sitten yht’äkkiä Knox lopettaa loitsun ja Satu itkee kivun vuoksi. Satu yrittää päästä pois pöydältä, mutta hänen kehonsa liikkuu hitaasti kivun takia. Knox kerää paperinsa ja Sadulla on tarpeeksi voimaa nousta istumaan pöydällä hänen edessään. Knox koskettaa häntä, työntää hiuksia pois hänen kasvojensa tieltä ja hän haluaa hätkähtää, mutta hän ei pysty. Knox pitää hänen kasvonsa paikallaan koskettaen hänen leukaansa ja kaulaansa. 

_Peter Knox:"Voimme suojella itseämme ihmisiä ja muita otuksia vastaan vain jos työskentelemme yhdessä."_

Hyökkäys on ohi, ja Knox jättää Sadun yksin kirjastoon ilman lisä vastauksia, mutta hän jättää valtavan vihan hänen sydämeensä. Hänen täytyy työskennellä Knoxin kanssa, ainakin nyt. Mutta Satu ei unohda tätä. Eikä hän myöskään anna sitä anteeksi. 


End file.
